deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythical Warriors of Sparta
Mythical Warriors of Sparta is the Greek Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team members of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. The fiercest Spartan platoon of the mighty beast warriors fight for the glory and justice of Sparta. They can crush millions of invading armies and the Brotherhood of Chaos. Origins The Early Days Lernado was the captain of the Spartan Hydra Army. He began to commands with 50 soldiers but soon he commands over a thousand. During the battle, his tactics were brutal but effective. Drunk with power and strength, he crushed every army in his path with too many blood on his mere sword and shield. But his war victory streak was about to end when the Babylonian Army crushed his army and was about to be defeated the Babylonian general but soon Lernado discovered his Aura saved him and overpowered him and took the twin sharp blades with chains from corpses. And with it, he slain the Babylonian general and his army in massive killings and saving his men's lives. And with that act, he returned to Sparta as hero and champion. The Blade of Sparta Days after his last victory, Lernado found a new weapon for combat and that weapon he took it from the battlefield will be the perfect fit the traditional sword and shield as one. He spent his day working at his own smithery, sharping his blades with fire and customizing with Spartan materials. Then he went to the land of Harpies where they created the powerful burning Chain of Ares and chained around his arms and his blades as well testing his physical strength with pain. For days, he spent his training for his newfound weapon in days and nights until the King of Sparta was impressed and was chosen to lead a special platoon of powerful Spartan Beast-men has to offer. Ready for War Ten years of his glory in previous wars, the Spartan Captain Lernado was in spar with Evinos the Spartan Centaur of River Euenos, Erymanthos the Spartan Boartaur of Mount Erymanthos; and Nemearos the Spartan Anthro-Lion Warrior of Nemea. But when their training was interrupted, their capital was under attacked by the barbaric Beast-men and they must repelled their raids. During their repel, they were joined by Harpilyta the Spartan Harpy; Aegis the Spartan Sea Serpent; Taurokles the Spartan Minotaur; Medesa the Spartan Gorgon; Chyrsospouli the Spartan Aviak-like Stymphalian Bird of Arcadia; Erisa the Spartan Fury; Ladonides the Spartan Dragonkind; Barbara the Spartan Sphinx; Chymero the Spartan Chimera of Mount Chimera; Haides the Spartan Wrath; Nikomachos the Spartan Anthro-Griffin Warrior; the Spartan Wolfen Pack known as the Cerberus Brothers, Anubis, Orthus, and Androkles; Enyo the Spartan Maenad; Narkissa the Spartan Nymph; and Helicon the Spartan Pegasus, and pushed the invaders back and out of the city walls until the Spartan's reinforcements have arrived, Paracharaktis the Spartan Cyclops and Spartalos the Spartan Talos, then rushed to the Spartan King's palace to secure their ruler. But lucky and relieved to them, the palace was secured and the Spartan King is unharmed and managed to capture one of the Beast-men invaders. Before Lernado executed the prisoner with the permission from the king, they've learned that these Beast-men barbarians were hired by unknown forces and this time, it was not Persia after the war is over but it was the enemy from within Olympus and declared war on Sparta. Captain Lernado and his fellow Spartans were sent Delphi to speak with the Oracle and to do that, they must bring the Olive as the offer. After they retrieve the offer, they visited to the Oracle for their answers for their King and learned the new enemy is the Titan cult's army known as the Telkins, dedications to their fallen rulers they've worshipped before the Gods of Olympus overthrown them; However, they have to find a true enemy with a riddle. After they brought the news about the enemy within the New Olympia, Sparta went to war after the Telkins have desecrated the statue of Ares and thus the Spartan platoon were sent by the Spartan King into war against the Telkins' Beastmen hordes and eradicate the cult from the face of Sparta as their ultimatum. 25 against a Million Lernado and his fellow Spartans were sent into war against the Telkins and their evil allies at the Satyrs' Fields where the war-band of Telkinese Satyrs are camped there and set it up for war on the Spartans which they've destroyed the camp one by one until all the remaining forces fled until they're ended up dead. There they've found Orineus the Spartan Satyr who hasn't returned to Sparta for quite some time ago and Orineus quickly joined up with them. There up to the Hills of Arcadius, Lernado and his fellow Spartans meet the local army to fight the Telkinese Army where they've camped at the Nightmare Gates with hundreds of thousand Beast-Men, savaged barbarians, and cultist warriors. Despite of overwhelming numbers, the Spartans have a plan to lure each battalion into as their defense points at the rocky narrow pass in the Leonidas Gates. They spotted the Telkinese scouts and killed them then use them as part of their construction of the wall which it has also brought attention to their army. Then the battle begins as the first wave of Telkinese Army and the Spartans formed a phalanx formation to hold their force off from advancing and pushed them off from the cliffs to the sea. In their first victory, their battle has won but it's not yet over when more waves of the Telkinese Army are coming on their way. Wave after wave after wave and after wave within days, the Spartans are still standing in bloody battles, killing every Beast-Men on their sight and put their bloody corpses of their foes lay to waste like the river of blood and stenches of smelly dead bodies of exact 900,000 Telkinese soldiers, possibly 95% of their casualties. With the last wave of Telkinese Army are wasted, the Spartans are exhausted and managed to hold them as they rest for three days. After three days of well-earned rest, the reinforcements from New Sparta have arrived and the Spartans are heading to the Telkinese Army's camp then suddenly when they've arrive, the camp has been isolated by the losses. All 100,000 are either captured, committed suicide, or surrendered to them but as Spartans, they don't take prisoners so they killed them without mercy if their weak enemies still able to fight back while mockingly laugh at these fallen foes. With the Telkins' million army is destroyed and effectively wiped out, the Spartans discovered another war plan and that war plan is taking place near Olympus City. The Spartans are now heading back to New Sparta for the news of their victory but with serious impending news about their next evil plan. The Beast of Sparta As Lernado and his fellow Spartans returned to New Sparta, they were assigned by the Spartan King as they were sent to Olympia City to hold the Telkinese invaders off with 300.000 Spartan Beast-Men from every kingdom. Before they were sent to defend the city, Lernado shown the war plan and the tactics were very similar to the Spartan Army's tactics. And it was turned out that it was the true mastermind of war on Sparta was the exiled Spartan captain of Lerna named Krades the One-Hooked Hydra which he had returned with the Telkins and other barbarian armies for revenge of his own glory. Shocking news reached to his ears, Lernado was fueled with rage and anger and vowed to destroy him and his army once and for all. At the city wall of Olympia City, Lernado and his Spartans are at the ready for counterattack as the Telkinese Army approached with other barbarian armies and Lernado's nemesis on his sight. Then the battle begins and the Spartans are holding them off as long as they can but then the Telkinese Army have breached the city walls and the gates. Chaos ensues as the battle grows wider and wider as well the Chaos spread across the city but the Spartans repelled them while Lernado is in pursuit on Krades at the Temple of Ares where his nemesis attempting to steal his power and desecrating the God of War but Lernado managed to stop him. Then his battle against his nemesis began as they clashed each other with their own weapon. During his battle against him, he learned the truth about him and his family, it was about Lernado's family that they were murdered by his conspirators while he was away to the battle against the Babylonians during the second invasion. With the truth comes out, Lernado was more enraged than ever then suddenly he unlocked his Aura with the essence from Ares' boon as he became the Beast of Sparta and more powerful than ever. The battle continues as Lernado clashed his nemesis for the final time throughout the city and defeated him as he kicked off to the endless bottom at the cliff near the city. With his nemesis dead and his family finally avenged, the battle for New Olympia is over and peace has been restored once more. Lernado and his fellow Spartans returned New Sparta as war heroes. Their names will be remembered throughout his history. But their taste of battle has begun. Aftermath In the 21st century, Lernado and his Spartans were seen at the modern city in Sparta where they beat the extremist group in a bloody pulp before the police arrived to arrest them for hate crime. Later they were found by the UN-GDI and recruited them as part of the Deadly Alliance to battle the evil forces of the Brotherhood of Chaos and Krades who was supposed to be dead. Now it's on for the Spartans to battle against evil in the name of Sparta and for honor, glory, and justice. Team Members Lernado The Captain and the leader of his Spartan platoon. A Hydra warrior descended from his home, Lerna, Lernado is the undisputed Spartan Beast-man Warrior who wield his Blades of Sparta and he's called by his enemies by fear as they nicknamed him "the Beast of Sparta." Evinos The muscled Spartan Centaur who is a fearless, brash and cold hardened warrior hailed from the River of Nessus. He battled the forces of Kiakalogosian Army and partnered with his closed-brother-in-arms, Captain Lernado, during the battle against the Babylonians. Erymanthos The Spartan Anthro-Boar warrior who is hailed from the cold mountains of Erymanthanos. He's part of the Spartan Beast-men Army during the battle against the barbarians from the north. Later after the war, Erymanthos joined Captain Lernado's platoon. Nemearos This skin-armored Spartan Anthro-Lion warrior who is hailed from Nemea, the land of armored lions. He battled against the Wastelanders and the Rakshasanese Army single-handedly thanks to his power armor inside his skin that no swords can scratch him, no arrows can pierce him, and no spell can harm him. But he can barely survive from hand-to-hand combat, making himself the unstoppable Spartan warrior. Later after two wars, he joined Captain Lernados' platoon. Harpilyta The fiercest Spartan Harpy who is loyal to Captain Lernado and the second-in-command of the platoon despite the controversial decision is made by him. She was part of the Spartan Harpy Army, battling against the Babylonian Army and the harpy rebels without mercy. After the war, she joined Captain Lernado's platoon. Aegis The Spartan Aquatoid-like Sea Serpent who was hailed from his home island at the Aegean Sea. He was part of the Spartan navy, battling the Babylonian fleet. During the battle, Aegis slain thousands of Babylonian soldiers with his trusty weapon, the Trident of Ceto, and single-handedly destroyed the entire fleet, sending their corpses into the bottom of the sea. After the naval battle, Aegis joined Captain Lernado's platoon. Taurokles This mighty Spartan Minotaur is the untamed warrior of Captain Lernado's platoon from Knossos has to offered. He was part of the Spartan Minotaur Army during the battle against the Sargonian Minotaur Army and crushed the entire battalion in a total destruction, rampaging on their war camp. After the war, he joined his platoon. Medesa The Spartan Gorgon who was a member of the Temple of Gorgonia. She was also once a guard until she falsely accused of beauty on her face then she was discarded by fire on her face. Later she resided in New Sparta and joined Captain Lernados' platoon. Chyrsospouli The Spartan Aviak-like Stymphalian Bird of Arcadia is the Spartan platoon's powerful and unstoppable archer. A skilled scout and archer, Chyrsospouli was a member of the Golden Avian Spartan army who battled against the Jovan Barbarians, skewered tens of thousands by his deadly sharp bladed arrows. Erias The Spartan Fury is the fiercest winged warrior of the Spartan platoon. A hot-tempered Spartan with the strong reputation as the Angel of Sparta since she battled against black winged warriors and the Babylonians. Ladonides The Spartan Dragonkind who is the fire-powered warrior of the Spartan platoon. Migrated from the southeast, Ladonides enlisted into the Spartan Army and trained at the mountains and desert. He battled the invading Memnonians and barbarians from the south with his broadsword and phalanx shield but his main weapons are his fists and fire-breathing power. Alala The Spartan Siren who has a beautiful singing voice that lured her foes into her trap, manipulating their minds then screams at them to make their ears bleed until they're deaf. This makes her a perfect member of the Spartan platoon under the command of Captain Lernado. Paracharaktis The Spartan Cyclops is the mighty and powerful monster in the Spartan platoon under the command of Captain Lernados. He was used to live inside the cave and now lived within the city where other cyclopses were trained as the Spartan warriors. He battled against the barbarians from the southeast and the Babylonian Army with his gigantic sharp spiked club. Spartalos The Spartan Talos is the powerful mechanical warrior for the Spartan Army. This golden-plated construct killing machine was one of the first wave of the offensive during the battle against the Jovan Barbarians and survived. While the construction of the Spartan Talos Army continues, he was named as Spartalos and became a member of Captain Lernados' platoon. Barbara The Spartan Sphinx who was the adventurer and loves riddles because she is the master of riddles like her people. Before she joined the Spartan Army, Barbara was one of the explorer until she was ambushed by the Jovan barbarians but she defended herself until Harpilyta showed up and joined the army and then became the member of Captain Lernado's platoon. Chymero The Spartan Chimera is the powerful beast-man warrior of the Spartan Platoon. He was part of the Spartan Chimera Company during the battle against the barbarians to the east and north as well the Jovan barbarians. His fighting skills is enormously powerful with his deadly heads of goat, dragon, and lion, and the venomous tail of the serpent. Haides The Spartan Wraith who is Captain Lernado's platoon's ghost warrior. He's also called the Wraith of Sparta due to his eternal rest at his grave during the attack by the Telkins. After the attack, he joined the Spartan platoon after so many years with many battles he misses. Nikomachos The Spartan Anthro-Griffin who is the powerful Spartan Sky-Warrior class of the Spartan platoon. He was part of the Spartan Griffin Army and battled against the Babylonians and the Persians. After two wars he participated, he joined Captain Lernado's platoon. The Cerberus Brothers *Anubis - The youngest Cerberus brother who is the brain of the trio. The coolheaded Spartan Wolven has some great fighting skills as a Prowler class who can scout ahead from them and tracking on enemies' footsteps. *Orthus - The young Cerberus brother who is the brawn of the trio. His strength is unimaginable and he can crush his enemies with his bare hands and beat them in a bloody pulp with a mace but his main weapon is the Spartan halberd called the Ajax Axe. *Androkles - The elder Cerberus brother who is the leader of the trio. A brilliant strategist and a strong swordsman, Androkles was a member of the Spartan Wolven Army who battled against the barbarians since he was a young soldier. After the war is over, he and his brothers have joined Captain Lernado's Spartan platoon. Enyo The Spartan Maenad who is the tracker and the huntress of the Spartan platoon. Hailed from her tribe allied with Sparta, Enyo have battled many Maenadian tribes from the east and killed tens of thousands of warriors with her bow and arrow and twin dagger. This makes her a perfect member of the Spartan platoon due to her actions against the rebels loyal to the Telkins. Narkissa The Spartan Nymph who is the deadliest warrior of the Spartan platoon. Born from forest near the city of Leonidas where her people was protected from the Telkins and other raiders. Then she joined the Spartan Army to participate the war against the Babylonian. Later she joined Captain Lernado's platoon in a search of Oineus who was missing in action until she found him. She's a lover of Oineus. Helicon The Spartan Pegasus is the noble winged warrior of the Spartan Platoon. A bold fiercest and fearless warrior from Pegasusopolis, Helicon fought against the Kiakalogosian Army in the defense of his home city. Oineus The elderly Spartan Satyr warrior who is the veteran of the platoon. A drunken Spartan soldier who battled against many army, many invading forces: Macedonians, Babylonians, Persians, Egyptians, and barbarians. During the battle, he's the hard Spartan warrior to find in the battle but only those whose battling him. But then, he was found by Captain Lernado and his Spartan platoon in the war against the Telkins. Inspirations * Themed with Spartan Army * Based on the Greek Mythical Creatures * Inspired from God of War series and 300 Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients